


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°18 : « Manque »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Mother's Feels, Mother-Son Relationship, Shmi thinks it's for the best, strong female character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Shmi Skywalker avait accepté de laisser son fils partir, et la quitter... Au fond d'elle, malgré la douleur du manque, elle savait qu'elle avait fait pour le mieux.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°18 : « Manque »

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas si quelqu'un a réclamé une dose de feels aujourd'hui, mais dans tous les cas la voici x')

Son fils était parti avec le grand Jedi, et Shmi ressentait une douleur sourde dans la poitrine : Anakin lui manquait terriblement. Et elle savait qu'il lui manquerait toujours, chaque jour, jusqu'à la fin. Telle était la dure conséquence de la séparation d'une mère et de son fils unique.

Anakin avait été toute sa vie. Elle l'avait porté seule, l'avait mis au monde seule et élevé seule. Shmi comprenait néanmoins qu'une vie de Jedi serait toujours meilleure qu'une vie d'esclave, alors elle avait accepté cette idée, et accepté d'envoyer Anakin à la rencontre de son destin, sur Coruscant.

Le petit garçon avait promis à sa mère qu'il reviendrait, un jour. Shmi s'accrochait à cette idée, celle de pouvoir admirer son fils devenu un vrai Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> Bwarf le coup de déprime x'(


End file.
